


Love Potion

by GoingToHellBRB



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, minor dubcon, okay maybe just a little plot, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB
Summary: Yzma’s new plan to remove Kuzco from the throne is brilliant! Brilliant I tell you! This time she doesn’t even have to come for his life, she knows his ego is fragile enough for this potion to crush him! All she has to do is send Kronk in and wait.
Relationships: Kronk/Kuzco
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and just found it again so I apologize for any of that “Yeah you know this was written by a kid that doesn’t know what’s up” kind of stuff. I tried to clean it up, but there’s only so much one can fix without just rewriting the whole thing...

Kuzco sighed as he sat atop his throne. Being the emperor could be so boring from time to time. All he felt like he did was sit and listen to peasants all day. That's why he was always trying to liven things up. That's why he wanted everything. All he wanted was something to entertain him. It was after everything had happened with Patcha that his life seemed a little less dull. After he was emperor again he was happy and making changes for the better of the people rather than himself. But there was still one person he had yet to please.   
  
"Ugh. Kronk! Bring me another set of poisons!" Yzma had shouted. Kronk was quick to bring the potions to her, but she still wasn't happy. Once again she was trying to find some way to get rid of Kuzco. You would think that after hours and days and weeks and months of plotting she would have given up.

"I've got it! Ahahaha! It's brilliant! Brilliant I tell you!" She held up one of the vials as she continued to shout. "This one will demolish his precious reputation for sure! He won't dare show his face again after this one wears off! We won't even have to kill him! He'll just run away so that no one will ever see him again! It's perfect!" Kronk raised a thick eyebrow as he looked at the vial. "Uh... Yzma? What is that one?" He asked as he took a step closer.

She just giggled and handed the vial to him. "Oh Kronk don't worry! Just be a dear and slip that into his drink for me while the two of you are at lunch tomorrow." Kronk looked down at the label on the vial. This one was strange. Unlike the usual ones with purple backgrounds and black pictures on them, this one just had a rainbow background. He shrugged and put the vial in his pocket then headed home.   
  
Kuzco could tell that Kronk was acting weird today. He'd been giving him funny looks in class and just a minute ago he’d said that he  _ had _ to get his drink for him. Kuzco shrugged it off and smiled a bit as he put the drink down by his plate of food. "Thanks Kronk." "Eh haha you're welcome Kuzco," the big ape had chuckled as he patted Kuzco’s back. The smaller boy jumped and gave him a slight glare. "No touchy!" Kuzco barked before starting to eat.

Kuzco started to feel strange once he had finished his drink. He couldn’t really describe it, he was just off from his usual self. He glanced over at Kronk and felt himself blush.  _ 'Oh wow. I never noticed how well built he is.' _ Kuzco almost slapped himself for the thought before looking away.  _ ‘What the hell? I’m not gay. And I’m certainly not gay for Kronk.’ _   
  
The rest of the week passed the same way, progressively getting worse and worse. It started with thoughts like  _ 'I wonder how soft his lips are... Or how big his cock is' _ and  _ 'I wonder how he acts in bed.' _ After that Kuzco started picturing Kronk when he would touch himself at night. Last night he even took it to the next level and found the dildo he had gotten as a joke white elephant gift. He must've spent about half of the night just fucking himself with it until he passed out.

When Kuzco saw Kronk today in the hall he just couldn't control himself. He pulled him to the side while no one was looking and pressed himself against him. Kuzco pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and stood on his toes to whisper in his ear. "You. Me. My palace. Tonight. Don't bother bringing anything." He kissed just below his ear before turning on his heel and walking away.   
  
When Kronk actually came to his palace that night Kuzco was beyond thrilled. One of his servants came to his room and told him he was here. After telling them to let him in Kuzco hurried to pull all of his clothes off and lay in the bed, the blanket barely covering his ass. When Kronk came in Kuzco shot him a big smirk and motioned for him to come over to the bed. He quietly came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh Kuzco?.... This is a little uh..." Kuzco stopped him before he could continue by sitting up and kissing him. Kronk quickly seemed to forget what he was trying to say as he returned the kiss. Kuzco carefully slid the blanket off and moved himself onto his lap, straddling his hips as he pressed his tongue to Kronk’s lips. He let him violate as mouth as Kuzco clung to his firm figure.

_ ‘He’s so hot.’ _ Definitely more than what Kuzco would've expected from Kronk. They had soon pulled Kronk’s clothes off and he pinned Kuzco down to the bed, grinding against him as they continued to kiss. Kuzco was letting out little gasps and moans that he’d never imagined he could make.

When Kronk started to kiss his neck, Kuzco swore he saw stars. It felt so amazing to have Kronk take control of him. He couldn't control himself anymore. All Kuzco wanted was to feel Kronk inside of him. Kuzco pushed Kronk back a bit to flip himself over. He got on his knees and pressed his chest into the fluffy mattress as he held himself open, basically begging Kronk to hurry up and fuck him.

Kuzco was surprised when he felt something remotely small and wet sliding around his entrance. He moaned and blushed deeply, glancing back at Kronk. Kronk was actually licking around his softened hole. Kuzco watched with a heavy blush as he ate his ass. Kronk eventually pulled away to push two of his fingers into him, making Kuzco let out a desperate whine as he moved his fingers.

His fingers felt like they were nearly as thick as tree trunks as he slid them in and out. He spread them apart and moved them inside of Kuzco until he found the spot that drove the emperor wild. He rubbed that special place as Kuzco moaned and called out his name. It felt amazing and just as he was about to cum, he pulled them out.

Kuzco opened his mouth to protest, but didn't have time to speak before Kronk turned him back onto his back. He quickly lowered his head and started to kiss him forcefully. The rough kiss distracted Kuzco enough for him to almost not notice as he shoved about half of his monster of a cock into him. Kuzco broke the kiss to cry out as he felt him stretching his ass so suddenly.

He whimpered and bit his lip as Kronk continued to push deeper and deeper into him. He could swear to the gods this guy was a fucking horse. He stopped when he was finally all the way in, waiting for Kuzco to adjust to his enormous size.

  
When he had finally adjusted, he started to thrust gently, sending a sweet mix of pain and pleasure through the emperor’s body. His thrusts slowly started to grow more forceful and rough as Kuzco’s moans became louder and more needy. Kronk held his delicate hips as he pounded against his ass.  _ ‘Gods I love those big hands. The way they hold me is perfect. I swear we fit together like bones.’ _   
  
Kuzco was crying out in sheer bliss when it happened. It was like all of a sudden everything had changed. He forgot what had happened and what he was doing. All Kuzco knew in that moment was that Kronk was leaning in to kiss him. "Ah ah ah! No touc- a-aaaahh!" Kuzco was about to tell him not to touch him when he felt that huge cock inside of him. It was pushing against something that felt beyond amazing.

Kuzco gripped Kronk’s shoulders as his back arched.  _ ‘I sound so damn pathetic’ _ he thought as he gave a desperate whine. Kronk wracked his body with brute force that sent so much pain and pleasure throughout Kuzco’s whole body. Gods, it just felt so damn amazing, but this needed to stop.  _ ‘I'm not gay and I'm certainly not letting Kronk of all people change that.’ _   
  
A few moments later was when Kuzco was finally able to come up with a coherent... ish sentence. "A-ah K-Krrroonk... Oh o-oh fuck.... Gods Kronk! Ah p-please stop," he whimpered out, though it was pretty difficult to do between whines and moans of pain and pleasure.  _ ‘Why does having his cock in my ass feel so good?’ _ Kuzco almost whined again when Kronk slowed his pace.

"Ah.. Kuzco... W-what's wrong?," he panted as he looked down at him. The eyes he was looking at him with were so full of lust and desire.  _ ‘Gods, I'm not even gay and that made my cock twitch.’ _ Kuzco gave up. He just looked away with a deep blush. "G-go ahead.... Just f-fuck me like an animal Kronk," he mumbled.   
  
Not even a moment later he was pounding into him again, just screwing him into the bed. Kuzco felt tears drip from the corners of his eyes, but they certainly weren't bad tears. It just felt so damn good. He let himself go and suddenly all that he had was deep, intense pleasure coursing through his body. He didn't even push Kronk away when he kissed him. Kuzco returned the kiss with full-heated force.

One of Kronk’s huge hands moved to grip Kuzco’s cock and that's when he lost it. Kuzco cried out in total euphoria as his cum spilled out over Kronk's hand. Not much longer after that he could feel Kronk’s own hot mess filling him to the brim and spilling over as he pulled out. Kuzco panted heavily and clung to him. Kronk relaxed on top of him and he didn't even mind. Kuzco’s eyelids were too weak to keep open and he felt so comfortable with Kronk. He decided to ask him what the hell had happened later. Until then, all he wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it took a while for me to get it done, but there’s a second chapter now! Woohoo! No smut this time, but a bit more depth maybe just a bit of angst... Kronk is sad, Kuzco is mad, will they work it out? Who knows

Yzma laughed- or really more like squawked when she realized Kuzco was absent from school the next day. It wasn’t necessarily surprising for him to not come in, but the ancient woman had been expecting this.

“Oh Kronk I can’t  _ believe _ things worked out this time! He really is too embarrassed to show his face!” she cackled, all but dancing around her lab. “Huh?” Kronk picked his head up out of his hands to look at the decrepit witch. “Oh uh… Actually he’s out sick. His hips and back were killing him this morning,” he assured before going back to his slump.

Yzma seemed to freeze at that, her triumphant smirk fading to more of a confused sneer. “Excuse me?” “Yeah. Couldn’t really even get out of bed… Y’know except to kick me out and tell me to beat it,” Kronk muttered, absently toying with a vial on the table.

The wrinkled woman’s confusion continued to deepen. “What do you mean? Has he not been seducing that girl the two of you are constantly pestering?” she huffed, seemingly unable to piece together what had happened.

“Why the heck would he do that?” the beefy man asked as he sat up again. Yzma groaned, dragging her hands down her face before going to get the vial she’d given to Kronk a few days before. “This is why, you absolute-“ She gave another near growl before putting the bottle on the table and turning away to try her best to keep from losing her temper with the gentle giant.

“You did give it to him, yes?” Kronk’s face slowly reddened and fell even further into a pout as he picked the vial up. “Uh… Yeah? What’s in this one anyway?” “Did I not tell you?” Yzma asked, seeming a bit more calm as she turned back around, “It’s nothing really. This potion isn’t quite as obvious as the others because it’s a slow-acting aphrodisiac. Kuzco was supposed to drink this, grow more and more attached to that girl, he would release pheromones, and the two of them would sleep together. It was a bit of a price to pay to have to embarrass such a pretty girl as well, but I was sure her ego wasn’t so fragile to be broken by something trivial.”

Kronk could feel his chest tightening as he listened. Did the events from the night before only take place because he’d technically  _ drugged _ the young emperor? “O-Oh uh,” Kronk cleared his throat awkwardly as he brought his hand to the back of his neck, “Well eh… I can tell you for sure he didn’t canoodle with Malina.”

Yzma raised a brow. “How would you-“ Her eyes widened in realization, her normally near-purple skin going a bright red as she looked her henchman up and down. “Don’t tell me you-... With Kuzco? The two of you really-... I just… Well…” She took a few moments to process this new information as Kronk slowly nodded.

“I didn’t realize the potion was gonna make him… Y’know… I feel so dirty,” Kronk muttered, holding his arms as if he could hide behind them. Yzma waved a dismissive hand before moving closer to pat Kronk’s shoulder. “No no! You didn’t do anything wrong, Kronk! Well… You didn’t do it on purpose,” she corrected.

Kronk sighed, looking up at the old witch. “I think I need to go talk to him. I don’t feel right after all this…” Yzma sneered at that before crossing her arms. She hated to know her plan was going to be exposed, but she had to admit that it felt worse knowing Kronk was so disgusted with himself.

“Alright Kronk. Go talk to Kuzco. I suppose I’ll just… Try to come up with something else.” “Alright. I’ll be back in a bit,” Kronk sighed before getting up to leave the lab.

He waited outside of the palace for what felt like hours as the guards repeatedly told him that he specifically wasn’t allowed in, but he wasn’t going to budge until he was able to talk to Kuzco. It wasn’t until after the guards had changed shifts about three times that the emperor himself limped out in a silky robe.

“What do you want, meathead? You’re bugging my guards,” Kuzco huffed, one of the guards catching him and scooping him up as he went to lean against the wall. “I uh… I wanted to- Could we do this in private? I’m not really comfortable talking about it here,” Kronk muttered.

Kuzco shot him a glare as he crossed his arms. “I’m not sure I want to go anywhere ‘private’ with you,” he nearly growled. Kronk flinched a bit, the guards passing skeptic looks to each other.

“Look, Kuzco, just let me explain. I’ll leave you alone forever after that if that’s what you want…” Kuzco narrowed his eyes at the bulky man before giving an exasperated huff and clapping his hands. The guard promptly let him down, still carefully holding his waist to help him keep his balance.

“Fine. We can talk, but you’re gonna have to help me get to my room,” the emperor huffed. “Of course!” Kronk was quick to try to pick Kuzco up bridal-style like the guard had, but Kuzco was just as quick to shove him back.

“Just give me your shoulder, you goon.” The larger man blushed a bit at that before nodding and leaning down for Kuzco to support himself against him.

Kronk honestly had a hard time getting Kuzco all the way back to his room. Not physically of course, but he just had trouble watching the emperor limp and huff as he pushed himself forward.

When they finally reached the bedroom Kuzco was quick to pull away from Kronk, shooting the hulking man a glare as he moved toward his bed. “You stay there, gorilla man. I don’t want you anywhere near my bed,” he hissed as Kronk started to follow him across the room.

“Oh right uh- Sorry,” Kronk muttered, standing just inside the doorway, “So… About what happened. I’m really sorry, Kuzco. Yzma gave me this potion and I didn’t know it would-“ “So you’re saying you drugged me?” Kuzco interrupted, somehow seeming even more angry than before.

Kronk froze for a moment before nodding awkwardly. “Y-Yeah… But Yzma said it was supposed to set you and Malina up! I swear I didn’t know we would wind up eh… Y’know…” The emperor rolled his eyes as he laid back in the bed.

“And I’m supposed to believe that from the guy that  _ just _ told me he drugged me to get me all… ugh… horny,” he spat, glancing at the large man on the other side of the room.

Kronk had to swallow down his nerves as he looked Kuzco over. He felt dirty to admit it, but he couldn’t deny the way his heart skipped as Kuzco laid out on the bed, that silk robe perfectly complementing his regal physique.

Kuzco seemed to notice Kronk’s feelings as he shot him another glare. “Don’t look at me like that,” he growled. “S-Sorry!” Kronk gasped, quickly glancing away, “I-I just- Well I’m not gonna lie, Kuzco. You look really good… And I swear I really wasn’t trying to make you do anything! Yzma only just told me what that potion does!”

Kuzco sat up with a soft wince at that. “Kronk, why don’t you just-“ Kuzco started to shout, but paused as he glanced Kronk over. He had that desperate look on his face that had just made him melt the night before. He hated himself for the thought, but he actually wanted to drag Kronk back into his bed when he saw the way he looked at him. 

“J-Just…” He cleared his throat before waving his hand dismissively. “Just go home, big guy… I can’t stand to look at you anymore.” Kronk felt his chest tighten at that as he gave a soft nod. “O-Okay,” he mumbled, walking to the door, “goodbye Kuzco.” “Bye Kronk,” Kuzco sighed as the door shut behind the large man. “Gods don’t make me actually like that gorilla,” he muttered to himself before lying back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Kuzco is back in class and ready to face Kronk. It’s a really short chapter but hopefully I’ll be able to add more to the story soon.
> 
> (Also I’ll be real. I forgot that in the school series Kuzco was living with Patcha, but I fixed that now)

It was about a week before Kuzco went back to his regular classes. Honestly he didn’t need that much time to recover, but of course he was going to have to dramatize it. As he walked into the room he made sure to make a grand entrance, to which no one seemed to care or notice. The only one who turned to look was Kronk, who gave the emperor a soft smile and a wave. Kuzco just shot him a glare before giving a heavy sigh and going to his seat.

“How are you feeling Kuzco?” Kronk whispered, leaning halfway across the isle between his desk and Kuzco’s, “It doesn’t still hurt, does it?” Kuzco’s face reddened as he shot Kronk another glare. “I thought you said you’d leave me alone,” he grumbled, making Kronk flinch and sit back up away from the emperor.

“Right… Sorry,” the bulky man muttered. He honestly looked like a massive kicked puppy. Kuzco huffed, resting his chin in his hand and looking away from Kronk. “It feels better now… And my uh-... Y’know… I-It’s not so stretched out anymore…”

Kronk’s cheeks turned a deep red as he leaned back over the isle. “Was it really that bad?” He received another piercing glare for that before his eyes widened and he backed up again. “N-Not that part! I mean y-your uh… injuries? I know the um… I-I know I was bad…”

Kuzco’s expression softened as he looked away from him again, cheeks heating up as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well I couldn’t walk for two days and ‘that’ being so stretched out was just really uncomfortable but… Th-The rest wasn’t so bad…”

“Y-You mean when we-“ “Kuzco! Kronk! Is there something more important than my lecture that you need to tell the class?” the teacher finally barked. Kronk sat up, his face going a deep red. “N-No sir!” Kuzco just rolled his eyes, matching Kronk’s blush as he slumped even further back into his seat.

At lunch Kronk was surprised when Kuzco came and sat next to him instead of Malina. He certainly wasn’t going to complain though. “Hey Kuzco. What’s up?” Kuzco shrugged as he started poking at the food on his tray. “Not much…”

Kronk watched for a moment as Kuzco continued to poke at his food. “Okay… Well uh… About earlier,” Kronk started, pausing as he caught the blush rising on Kuzco’s face. “What about earlier?” the emperor mumbled awkwardly.

“Well it eh… it sorta sounded like you said ‘that’ wasn’t so bad,” the larger man asked cautiously, “I-I mean- I-If that’s not what you meant-“ “Yeah, Kronk,” Kuzco sighed. Kronk’s eyes widened slightly. “Really? You uh… I mean, you couldn’t walk. It must’ve hurt…”

The emperor’s cheeks were quickly growing more and more red as he put his fork down. “Well it did, but… I don’t know. For some reason I just… Gods, Kronk, I can’t stop thinking about it,” he admitted, “And uh… Now that I’m recovered I’m going back to Patcha’s house. I’m sure they’d love to have you over for dinner if you want to… Y’know… come over?”

Kronk couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread over his face. “You mean like a date?” Kuzco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Kronk. Like a date,” he sighed. Kronk gave an excited hum before wrapping an arm around the emperor and pulling him in for a tight side-hug. “I’d love to!” “Okay Okay! You don’t need to get so excited, big guy!” Kuzco huffed as he pushed against the beefy man, “It’s not that big of a deal. And it’s not like they’re gonna know it’s supposed to be a date, so just act normal when you come over, alright?”

“Gotcha,” Kronk laughed, relaxing his tight hug so his arm was just loosely wrapped around the emperor, “so it’s a secret date. Play it cool. I can do that.” Kuzco gave a soft sigh as he reluctantly unwrapped Kronk’s arm from around his waist. “You have to play it cool here too. Keep your hands to yourself for now,” he explained. Kronk nodded. “Right. Sorry,” Kronk hummed before taking the emperor’s hand, “we can still hold hands under the table though, right?”

Kuzco raised a brow as he looked at Kronk. He was going to tell him no, but who can say no to that sweet face? “Yeah… That’s fine I guess,” he finally sighed before moving their hands under the table to try to hide it as other students started to stare. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this new relationship from Patcha and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended abruptly, but you’ll have to blame my younger self for that. If this fic gets any notes I may add on to it and go a little more in depth with the actual story, but for now I hope you enjoyed the smut.


End file.
